


房间

by ouishin



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouishin/pseuds/ouishin
Summary: 就是很火的那个梗，两个人被下药关在同一间屋子，但是不能做爱。有腿交。
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	房间

**Author's Note:**

> 就是很火的那个梗，两个人被下药关在同一间屋子，但是不能做爱。  
> 有腿交。

那么多像集装箱一样的房间，伊吹还是凭借着他野兽一样的直觉和判断力找到了志摩被困的那一间。  
在他直来直去的脑袋瓜还在想怎么踹开再或者撬开这个房间的时候，那个关的死死的大门就自己缓慢地滑开了。  
伊吹一眼就看见了窝在角落里的志摩，于是就急忙叫着志摩的名字冲了进去。  
谁知道刚刚踏进去后面的门立刻就又滑动过来上了锁。  
志摩在角落有气无力地翻了个白眼，还真是个野生的笨蛋。这一点真的从头到尾没有变过。  
“志摩，你没事吧！”伊吹跪下来检查他有没有伤口，幸好除了几处挫伤以外并无大碍。  
但是志摩突然身体颤抖了起来，他用手用力地去推伊吹然后哆嗦着嘴唇说:“笨蛋滚远一点。”  
伊吹偏不，他又不是第一次听见志摩说这样的话。  
“离我远一点”  
“太近了，距离。你走开一点。”  
各种各样的让他离志摩自己远一点的话他都要听得耳朵起茧子。于是他故意往志摩身边蹭，一边蹭一边用那种被志摩称为小狗一样的语气说:“我就不，现在只有我能把你带出去，志摩你是不是得态度放好一点呀。”  
志摩一向很爱干净，还很闷骚。衣服从来都是整套搭配，洗得干干净净。洗衣液有股蜜瓜的清香味。  
今天这个香味好像有点格外浓郁了。伊吹凑进他的脖子闻了闻，两眼有点失焦。  
……好香。  
好想咬一口。  
行动永远快脑子一步的伊吹果断张开了嘴。  
志摩拼尽全身力气才把伊吹抵开，他整个人热得要命，浑身虚弱地起了一层薄汗。  
更要命的事情现在可不能让这个蠢货发现，不然就太丢脸了。  
他掰着伊吹的脑袋，让他转向一边的电子显示屏。  
电子显示屏上很贱地用粉红色的马赛克字体写着:  
“只有坚持不做爱才能出去哦（特指插入行为～）”  
后面甚至还恶俗地跟了桃心和颜表情。  
志摩喘着气，用手拍了一下伊吹的头:“你，一边去。”  
伊吹整个人彻底当机了。然后灰溜溜地跑到了另外一个角落。  
做爱做爱做爱，志摩志摩志摩，蜜瓜……水润……柔软。  
伊吹第一次承认自己真的不善于安静地蹲在一个地方纯动脑子，因为他现在满脑子都是那几个粉红色的假名在他脑海里排列起舞。  
然后就是……志摩一未。  
不知道是不是这个房间里被下了药的缘故，还是其他什么别的原因。  
伊吹不受控制地开始关注另一头蜷缩着的搭档。  
房间很安静，能听见他的喘息。  
然后是……卷卷的头发下红的发烫的耳朵，能看见细小的绒毛。那颗圆圆的小痣。再然后汗津津的嘴唇和……舌头。  
伊吹重重地把后脑勺磕在了墙上。  
他勃起了。  
那边志摩显然也不好受，他干脆把脸转到了角落整个人缩得更小了。  
伊吹咬了咬牙，慢吞吞地挪了过去。  
志摩已经完全没心情转过来了，他闷着声音说:“……你又过来干什么，是笨蛋么？走开。”  
“插入行为。”伊吹突然说，“只要没有插入行为就好。我们只需要互相打一发，等到阵马哥和小九他们来就好。”  
志摩愣住了，整张脸红通通的。他提高了声音，有点不可思议地问:“你没烧傻吧！”然后他把整张脸贴向墙壁开始喃喃自语:互相打一发，真有你的……  
伊吹咬了咬牙，更大声地说:“可是我硬了我好难受！”  
“……那你自己去打啊！别管我！”志摩捂住了耳朵崩溃地说。  
“可是你也硬了……志摩”伊吹低头看了看志摩的裤子，然后低低地笑了一声。“你也很不舒服吧，就一发。很快的，出来了就好了。”  
他凑到志摩耳边轻声说，有点着迷地盯着那只通红剔透的小耳朵。  
“滚……啊！”志摩刚要踢伊吹，伊吹的手突然就摸了上来。他的手很大很烫，烫得志摩颤栗了一下。  
不愧是野生的……犬类，自助经验丰富。而且伊吹的掌心还有一层不知道干什么留下来的薄茧，撸动的时候真是要命。  
已经太丢脸了，所以绝对不要叫出声。志摩自暴自弃地想，用胳膊捂住了脸。  
伊吹停了一下，然后直接低下头含住了志摩的性器。  
志摩惊叫一声，开始不管不顾地推伊吹的肩膀，他眼角开始发红像是委屈极了:“伊吹蓝！你……你松口！……脏死了，啊。……别别，求你了。”  
伊吹没想到自己会为志摩口交，但是这个感觉竟然不坏。他本身就有点像狗狗，口欲很重。看见喜欢的总想要用嘴尝一尝。  
除了刚开始有点不适应以外，后面伊吹找到了很好的技巧。用舌面摩擦志摩性器的龟头和上面的马眼，轻轻嘬弄茎身上的青筋，然后张开嘴把他深深地纳入自己柔软的喉头。  
志摩还是带上的哭喘的音调，但是他还是很倔强地死死咬紧了下唇。  
然后突然他整个人的身子弓起无力地弹了几下，就释放在了伊吹的嘴里。  
“我咽了哦。”伊吹故意地离志摩很近，吞咽喉咙。  
“太……糟糕了，你。”志摩瞪着伊吹，眼角还带着生理性的泪痕。  
“可是我还没好，我好难受啊。”伊吹整个人挂到了志摩的身上，那根炽热的东西直直顶着志摩的侧腰。  
志摩咬了咬牙:“那我帮你用手打出来好了。”  
“可是你手上有伤诶……会痛的。”伊吹无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“……只要不插‘入’就好对吧。”  
事到如今，志摩干脆放弃了抵抗。他红着眼睛湿漉漉地瞪着伊吹；“你最好速战速决。”  
“明白明白～”伊吹笑眯眯地汪了两声，然后捏了捏志摩灰色的平角内裤:“那么……我开动了。”  
两腿之间很热。志摩显然平时很喜欢锻炼，大腿结实有力，但是腿根却有软肉。伊吹插进去的时候着实倒吸了一口凉气。  
“好紧啊，志摩。”他下流地说。  
“你……要干就快点！”志摩整个人软在了伊吹的怀里。他狠狠地想从前也没有发现自己和伊吹的个头相差这么多，现在这个姿势他刚刚好可以把头放在伊吹蓝的肩膀，让他背后环绕着自己。  
……就像一对真正的情侣那样。  
伊吹的性器在志摩的腿间进出，前段还不时顶到志摩刚刚释放过的性器。  
然后该死的……志摩发现自己又硬了。  
“好爽啊，志摩。你也很舒服吧？”伊吹的手绕到前面轻轻撸动他的性器一边挺腰。  
“再夹紧一点好不好，我就快了。”伊吹的牙齿碾上他的耳垂，吐出湿热的气。“对……就是这里，腿根。并紧一点。”  
志摩呜咽着射了伊吹一手。然后他感觉伊吹的呼吸粗重起来，叫着他的名字也射到了他腿间。  
……完蛋了。这下完蛋了。志摩绝望地闭上眼睛，干脆别出去好了。出去就要解决这么一个情况。  
他甚至想去匿名发帖求助:我和我的生死搭档差点上床了怎么办。

等到阵马哥他们到的时候，志摩和伊吹已经出来了，就是两个人都有点衣冠不整，十分狼狈。  
志摩抬头看天，伊吹把脑袋搁在志摩后背上。  
“你们这是……？”阵马哥摸不着头脑。  
“没事没事，我哄哄他，哄哄他。”伊吹笑嘻嘻地说。而在另一边众人的视线盲区，伊吹的手指悄悄地勾上了志摩的掌心。


End file.
